


Winter Rose

by TheAmazingCat (Kaybay2323)



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Shadow of the Tower, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay2323/pseuds/TheAmazingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fire is in the blood of House York. Elizabeth, Henry is a Tudor. You can’t think of him like the other men you’ve known. He will not have the same fire, as the men of your house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A nice fluffy one shot for Henry and Elizabeth (Or at least as fluffy as I can get).  
> Side note, I'm not exactly sure when Henry VII came home from his campaign in France in 1492, I know the treaty was signed in November of 1492, and that he was at court for Christmas. I assume he came home sometime in late or mid November 1492. But if I am wrong please correct me.

**Late November 1492**

_Cold_

 

The word struck her this night, as she heard the wind and rain screech against her windows. She never liked the sound; she knew it signaled the start of winter.

When she was a child she was first made aware of the cold while she was in sanctuary. Life as a royal princess had always been warm; castles had blazing fires to keep

her and her sisters warm. In Sanctuary they had no luxury, at night she and her sisters clung to her each other to keep warm. Bess realized that London winters were not kind.

Her mother had been with them; had told them that winter would always pass, and that one-day we would be warm once more. Although that proved to be true, the thought of winter

always left Bess with a bitter taste in her mouth.

Whenever she saw the first snowfall, or felt a cold breezy, Bess would shiver and huddle near a warm fireplace. To her siblings it was a great source of amusement and would tell her that

she would get scorch marks on her nice dresses if she stood so close to the fire.  As a young adult another word made her think of cold.

_Henry of Richmond._

Of course she had known of him, he was Lady Stanley’s son. She knew that Lady Stanley petitioned constantly for the return of her son. Never did Elizabeth expect to marry him.

But he did, he pledge himself to her in the winter of 1483. Promising to make her his Queen. She knew little about him, other then he was Lady’ Stanley’s son and that he was Welsh. She

wondered if the harsh climate of Wales left his blood cold as well. Lady Stanley told her often. 

“Fire is in the blood of House York. Elizabeth, Henry is a Tudor. You can’t think of him like the other men you’ve known. He will not have the same fire, as the men of  your house."

The way Lady Margaret spoke made her think she and Henry were like night and day. While Lady Stanley of course did not have high opinions on her family however she did speak some

truth. Her family swept on to the throne like bright fire. It burned and blazed. Her father very much reminded her of that. 

Yet, Henry, according to his mother, was like calm cold water. Would he extinguish the flame within her? Would she touch him only to learn he was cold as a London winter?

Even with her thoughts on the match to Richmond, it seemed more a distance dream. _An unlikely event._ When he, defying all odds, defeated her uncle in battle she knew that the

marriage would become reality.

The marriage was made in depths of winter, on a cold January day. Though Bess was outwardly happy that she was now at her rightful place, she could not help but wonder if the season

would reflect upon her marriage.

  _It had not_ , Bess lay abed smiled at the thought. While the first year of their marriage had trials and tribulations, rebellions, pregnancy, and pretenders, it had only strengthened their

bond.

Very soon, Bess understand why wives longed for there husbands, why her mother, when her father campaign in France, was desperate to have him home. Not only did her security lay

with Henry, but her love did as well. When Henry first went off to crush a Yorkist rebellion, she had first only worried about herself, about the child in her belly. What would happen to

them if Henry was defeated?

 

However, when he went into battle, near a year later, against the remaining Yorkist rebels she began to realize her feelings were deeper then just simple concern for

there throne. She sat up in her bed at night, imagining him not returning to her. She no long just feared for her safety alone, but she feared for his as well. Not just that

of a Queen fearing for her King, but of a wife fearing for her husband, longing to have him safe with her.

It was a very simply fact, Elizabeth decided then, that she loved him.

Now here waiting for her King to return to her from another campaign, this time in France, she worried again. For herself, for her children, but most of all for him. She knew Henry would

never rashly put himself in danger, he was too cautious for that. Yet she worried, her eyes gained dark circles and her fingers were sore from the letters she wrote to him. At night she

grew uncomfortable from the heat her furs and fires provided.

 She knew though that he would be home soon, a treaty had been signed. The newest pretender needed to be dealt with and Henry was needed home.

_He would come home to her._

With that thought Elizabeth was able to drifted off into sleep.

 Sometime later, in the earlier hours of the morning, Elizabeth felt a presence beside her. She opened her eyes to see her husband sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her.

 “My lord” Elizabeth spoke groggily.

 “Hush” Henry said caressing the side of her face, his hands felt cool against her flushed cheeks “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He smiled at her.

“You’re home.” Elizabeth said trying to move up towards him to greet him. He prevented her.

“Lay there, go back to sleep.” He said, and took off his boots and soon joined her in the bed.

“There’s a chill in the air tonight.” Henry murmured as he wrapped himself under the furs, attempting to get warm.

“I’ll gladly keep you warm.” Elizabeth said as she nestled next to his near icy body

 “Oh will you now?” Henry teased taking her in his arms. Enjoying how warm she was. Clearly both were too exhausted to preform any martial duties tonight but both took comfort in the

fact that they were finally embracing once again.

“I missed you.” Henry said after a few moments, playing with strands of Elizabeth’s hair and kissed her forehead, his lips were still slightly cold, and murmured into her hair. “My winter

rose.”  

It had taken Elizabeth many years but she realized the cold wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If you did please give me a kudos, and tell me in the comments section what you liked about this piece.


End file.
